


BAGARRE

by xlostloonax



Series: IRON ANGEL [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Kid Fic, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlostloonax/pseuds/xlostloonax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où castiel est confronté à la méchanceté de ses camarades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BAGARRE

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : BAGARRE  
> Pairings : aucuns  
> Personnages : castiel, dean, chuck, crowley, dirk  
> Word count : ~ 1776  
> Rating : PG-13,  
> Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage de supernatural à mon grand regret. J'aime juste jouer avec eux et leur émotions cruellement ( bah, comme dans la série en fait. )  
> Genre : human! au, kid!fic  
> Warnings : violence, enfants stupides  
> Résumé : Où castiel est confronté à la méchanceté de ses camarades.  
> Notes : One shot situé dans l 'IRON ANGEL!verse.

Durant la recréation de l'après-midi, Castiel et Chuck parlaient tranquillement de la dernière histoire de ce dernier en attendant Dean parti aux toilettes. Castiel était fasciné par les histoires de Chuck. Remplies de fantômes, de monstres et de surnaturel, le petit garçon nerveux avait une sacrée imagination. Castiel était la seule personne à qui il avait fait lire ses histoires et ça l'emplissait secrètement de fierté. Il apposait sa pierre en corrigeant les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire de son ami.

Chuck lui bégayait le nouveau rebondissement de sa nouvelle prose quand Castiel remarqua une petite bande de garçons s'approcher d'eux, Dirk Mc Gregor en tête. Dirk était un des gros bras de l'école avec qui Dean avait déjà eu des mots auparavant.

\- Novak, le salua-t-il hypocritement.

Les autres se mirent à rire et Chuck commença à s'agiter plus que la normale.

\- Salut Dirk, répondit Castiel, le regardant droit dans les yeux sans les cligner une seule fois.

Dirk s'approcha de Castiel et de ce que Dean appelait son « espace personnel » tandis que les autres entouraient Chuck qui commençait à ressembler à un petit rongeur prit au piège.

\- Alors Novak, ta fiancée n'est pas là ? lui dit Dirk.

\- Je n'ai pas de fiancé, répondit-il avec calme même si un malaise commençait à se former dans son estomac.

\- Je veux dire, Winchester, sérieusement, vous deux on dirait deux pédales.

Les amis de Dirk rirent à cette phrase, Castiel fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des morceaux de vélocipèdes, dit-il sérieusement car les propos de Dirk n'avait aucun sens.

Dirk ricana d'une façon vicieuse.

\- Sérieux ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te trouve Winchester en tout cas, t'es pas un peu gogol ? Il doit avoir pitié de toi, non ? D'ailleurs même ton clone ne veux pas trainer avec toi, seulement ce loser, il désigna Chuck.

Castiel sentit la colère l'envahir. Dirk n'était non seulement entrain de l'insulter lui et Jimmy ( qui n'était pas à l'école aujourd'hui car il avait un mauvais rhume ) mais il se moquait aussi de Dean.

\- Je suis parfaitement normal, Dirk, dit-il sèchement, toi par contre, tu m'as l'air d'être un spécimen peu évolué d'homo sapiens.

Dirk s'écarta de Castiel pour le projeter violemment contre le mur.

\- Fais gaffe à toi, Novak ! C'est pas parce que tu es né avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche que tu as le droit de faire le malin !

Castiel resta un moment silencieux essayant de remettre du choc de l'impact contre le mur. Puis il leva les yeux et fixa son regard sur Dirk.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Dirk.

Dirk resta quelques secondes immobile et stupide ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que le faible et innocent Castiel lui réponde de cette façon. Et il n'avouerait sans doute jamais à personne que la fureur et la détermination dans les yeux du garçon l'avait terrorisé un moment. C'est sans doute ce qui le fit redoubler de colère quand il reprit ses esprits quelques instants plus tard.

Il se précipita pour frapper Castiel. Celui-ci n'était pas très fort physiquement dû à tous ses ennuis de santé mais il avait une bonne balance et évita le premier coup avec une étonnante grâce. Il lui revint en mémoire les leçons de Lucifer qui lui avait montré un jour comment faire si quelqu'un l'embêtait et il envoya un coup de pied de toutes ses forces dans l'entrejambe de son adversaire.

Dirk hurla de surprise et vacilla. Castiel calcula que c'était le bon moment de donner à Dirk ce que Luc appelait _« la fatalité »._ Il prit de l'élan pour lui envoyer un coup de poing en pleine figure et pria pour qu'il ait assez de force pour le terrasser. Malheureusement, d'un coup du sort, il glissa sur une pierre et se retrouva le cul par terre. Un Dirk fou de rage et les larmes aux yeux toujours affecté par le coup dans ses joyeuses, se jeta alors sur lui avec férocité.

\- Tu vas le regretter, Novak, hurla-t-il en lui serrant le cou.

Castiel se sentit écrasé par le poids de Dirk, il essaya de se dégager de toutes ses pauvres forces, s'agitant et tapant ses pieds dans toutes les directions mais son adversaire était simplement trop fort. Il continua cependant à essayer ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu par un tel être humain.

Un attroupement s'était formé autour d'eux. Il entendait vaguement au loin « Bagarre ! Bagarre ! ». Sa vision commençait à s'obscurcir à cause du manque d'air dans sa trachée toujours retenue par son agresseur.

Dean sortait en sifflotant des toilettes. Il n'aurait pas dû manger autant de burritos la veille. Il se consola un peu en pensant au moins qu'il n'avait pas à partager sa classe avec Sammy et plaignit sincèrement tous ses camarades de classe.

Levant la tête après avoir gracieusement zippé sa fermeture éclair qu'il avait laissé ouverte. Il remarqua un attroupement à l'endroit où il se trouvait tout à l'heure avec Castiel et Chuck. Il se mit à courir en apercevant la figure de son ami à terre mais se débattant comme un possédé. Il serra les poings, il allait massacrer l'enflure qui avait oser toucher Cas.

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'intervenir car dès qu'il eut atteint le petit groupe Mme Mosseley et Mlle Becky Rosen, le professeur de Castiel et de Chuck, était entrain de les séparer. Dean se précipita tout de suite vers Castiel qui se frottait le cou enfin libre et toussait fortement.

\- CAS ! Ça va ? dit Dean alarmé.

Mme Mosseley aida Castiel à se relever puis lui épousseta ses vêtements remplis de terre, il gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Dean s'agitait autour d'eux comme une mère poule tout en lançant des regards assassins vers Dirk que Mlle Rosen amenait sans doute dans le bureau de la principale.

\- Dean, dit Mme Mosseley, emmène Castiel à l'infirmerie, tu veux ?

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Madame Mosseley, dit l'intéressé regardant toujours ses chaussures.

\- C'est moi qui décide si c'est nécessaire ou non, jeune homme, réprimanda la principale, Dean !

\- Oui M'dame, allez viens Cas !

Il prit le bras de Castiel et le traina vers l'infirmerie.

\- T'es blessé Cas ? Je te jure que si cet abruti t'as fait du mal, je vais le…

\- Je vais bien, Dean, coupa sèchement Castiel, la tête basse.

Et ce furent ses derniers mots le reste du trajet.

Les deux enfants attendaient l'infirmière. Castiel était assis sur le lit observant ses genoux et Dean se tenait devant lui les bras croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cas ?

\- Rien du tout, répondit Castiel après un temps.

\- C'est ça…..Je te crois, Cas !….Cas ? ….. _Castiel !_ …Regarde-moi !

Il prit dans ses mains le visage de son ami pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Son cœur se fendit un peu quand il aperçut une larme poindre au coin de son œil.

\- Cas, dit Dean avec douceur.

Castiel ôta la main de Dean.

\- Je ne serais jamais fort comme toi ou Jimmy ou même Luc…..J'essaye…mais je….Je veux juste….Je ne veux pas être faible, Dean…Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un doive toujours venir à mon secours.

Il essuya la larme de dépit qui avait roulé sur sa joue.

\- Tu es stupide, Cas, dit Dean sérieusement et apparemment un peu fâché.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Tu n'es pas faible, imbécile ! Peut-être que tu n'es pas comme tout le monde et alors ? Ne répète ça à personne parce que je déteste parler comme une nana mais tu es la plus intelligente et sans doute la plus gentille personne que je connaisse….et aussi la plus bizarre, il rit, ça doit compenser, tu crois pas ? Deuxio, j'irais toujours t'aider si tu as problème et je ferais pareil si t'étais « normal », il agita ses doigts dans les airs, je le ferais parce que tu es mon ami, donc va falloir t'y faire, vieux.

\- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? dit Castiel, mais il avait maintenant son presque sourire quoiqu'encore un peu triste sur la face.

\- Nan, c'est la loi des Winchester, j'y peux rien, bienvenue dans la famille, Cas. Il lui tira la lange.

\- Merci, Dean.

L'infirmière fit son entrée interrompant ce fameux moment de gonzesse au prétendu grand soulagement de Dean.

Malgré sa promesse de ne pas se venger de Dirk, Dean était bien déterminé à lui donner une leçon dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Malheureusement cet imbécile s'était fait expulser pendant une semaine. Et il avait de la chance que Cas ait réussi à calmer miraculeusement ses frères : Michael qui voulait intenter un procès à l'école, aux parents du gamin, à tout l'univers, Lucifer qui pensait simplement l'écraser avec sa Mustang et Gabriel qui considérait le budget nécessaire pour enrubanner une maison entière avec du papier toilette. Raphael prit des notes.

Dean rumina ses idées de vengeance toute la semaine et opta pour la solution la plus simple alias rendre les coups et lui faire mordre la poussière. Classique et efficace.

Il était caché dans un recoin pendant la récréation et vu sa cible arriver. Il allait se jeter sur lui quand il fut retenu fortement par l'épaule. Il se retourna et reconnu la figure lugubre de Crowley.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lâche-moi, Crowley !

\- Winchester, tu es vraiment un abruti de première catégorie !

\- Quoi ? C'est toi l'abruti….abruti, répondit Dean horriblement, fronçant les sourcils.

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vais m'occuper de ce microbe de Dirk, si tu veux bien.

\- Quoi ? Toi ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- J'ai mes raisons…Disons que je me suis attaché au petit ange…C'est une personne intéressante. Et en plus le châtiment que je lui réserve sera bien pire que les misérables coups que tu pourrais lui donner.

-Huh…. Tu vas pas le tuer, hein ?

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel de nouveau.

\- Tu es vraiment retardé, tu sais ça Winchester. Comme si j'allais m'abaisser à éliminer une vermine pareille. Tu me confonds avec mon paternel, on dirait. ( les rumeurs disaient que le père de Crowley était dans la mafia.)

Dean se tut un moment, suspicieux des intentions de l'autre garçon, c'est vrai qu'il était dans la même classe que Castiel mais il ne voyait pas une raison valable au-delà de ça.

\- Alors Winchester, on a un deal ? dit Crowley lui tendant la main.

\- Deal, répondit Dean, encore perplexe mais se disant que si il n'était pas satisfait par le châtiment, il pourrait toujours rendre justice par lui-même .

\- Bien.

Le petit garçon vêtu de noir de noir disparu vers son « bureau », les toilettes pour garçon de l'école où il y faisait de petits trafics.

Quand Dirk dû retourner chez lui quelque jours plus tard souillé de toutes les extrémités victime d'une horrible intoxication alimentaire. Dean eut presque pitié de lui. Presque.


End file.
